papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Black Bowser
'Black Bowser '''is a corrupt form of Bowser, and the final boss of ''Paper Mario: Color Splash. Bowser became Black Bowser after coloring his shell in the Prism Fountain. When jumping around in the fountain, he accidentally mixed the colors, and turned the paint into Black Paint. The Black Paint possessed Bowser, and made him dead-set on sucking all the color from Prism Island. He steals the Big Paint Stars, and starts his conquest of Prism Island. After defeating Morton, Black Bowser steals Peach (who was left at Port Prisma with some Toads) and takes her to Black Bowser's Castle. He isn't seen again until the end of the game, although he does appear in several flashbacks shown to Mario by the Big Paint Stars. Mario and Huey meet Black Bowser one last time in Black Bowser's Castle, as the last boss in the throne room. After the final boss fight with Black Bowser, Bowser is returned to normal and Black Bowser's Castle is destroyed, ridding Prism Island of Black Paint for good. Battle Once Mario and Huey make it through Black Bowser's Castle and into the throne room, they find a framed, colorless Princess Peach on the wall. Black Bowser remarks that he could not get her to shut up, so he just sucked away her paint. After some dialogue between Huey and Black Bowser, the battle starts. Mario must keep attacking Black Bowser until all of the Black Paint has come off of Bowser. In retaliation, Black Bowser will fight back by breathing fire, jumping on Mario, or doing a spin attack. Every time some of the Black Paint comes off of Bowser, it forms into several Black Lava Bubbles, which must be defeated within one turn, otherwise it will go back onto Bowser. Once Bowser's head is clear of Black Paint, Bowser will come to his senses and ask Mario what is going on, just before the Black Paint takes control of him again. This starts a second phase, where Bowser becomes huge and the paint will no longer come off as much. This results in Huey taking a drastic measure and turning himself into a Card, which turns him back into his original, 3D form. For the rest of the battle, Mario can attack normally (with stronger cards), but when Bowser attacks he must use Huey to contain the Black Paint. If Mario happens to run out of attack cards in this phase, Huey will provide Mario a hammer card when Bowser is stunned. Bowser can either breathe fire, swing a large hammer made of Black Paint, throw a large Black Paint ball, or do a spin attack. Once he has lost enough paint, his attacks will become more powerful and get faster. Once he loses all of his paint, Bowser is returned to normal and the battle ends. It should be noted that if Huey takes in too much paint from Bowsers attacks, he will be knocked to the ground and Mario will be defeated, causing a Game Over. Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Black Bowser's Castle Category:Villains